Aftermath
by UnseatedShinigami
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after Kyon hit enter in the alternate reality. Take a peak into the world he left behind and at the people who saw him leave.


Takes place during the Disappearance Of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Since we are never told Kyon's real name I will be using the name which the incredibly talented Durandall uses: Kyousuke. Since I doubt that he introduces himself as Kyon Nagato knows him as such.

This is a fan made work of fiction and I in no way own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Although… I wouldn't mind. Heh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I sat in my chair with my eyes focused on the book placed on the table as befitted the club which I was the sole member of. The same book which HE had helped me check out from the Library. However despite appearances I wasn't reading. The words on the page in front of me were an incomprehensible blur as a single thought ran constantly through my head,

"He's Late."

He had promised he would be here and yet it had been over two hours since school ended and here I remained. Alone. Should I go home? Should I keep waiting? As I asked myself the same questions over and over again my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey, Nagato."

I raised my eyes from my book and saw him standing at the door. Seeing him at last I released a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. However, he hadn't come alone. The first to follow him in was a girl in a gym uniform with long hair kept in a tidy ponytail.

In shock my eyes widened and I let out a small sound of surprise.

"Eh?"

My jaw fell slightly as I noticed the beautiful second year student being carried in behind the first girl who looked as unprepared as I felt.

By the time another male student followed the first two I was left completely beyond words. However it seemed that the first girl was totally at ease as she spoke a perky greeting with an incredibly bright smile.

"Hi there."

Once everyone had entered the room behind her she turned and with a swift motion which sent a chill down my spine locked the door.

_Click!_ Upon hearing this sound, both I and the second year student stiffened involuntarily.

"W... What are you doing?"

The other girl asked in a voice which was close to tears.

"W... Where is this place? Why did you bring me here? And, w... Why are you locking the door? What do you want with me?"

She continued looking fearfully at the four of us who were there. Despite my similar state I couldn't help but be drawn to pity as the other girl cowered.

"Shut up!"

However it seemed the first girl was completely unmoved by the older girls fear and simply smiled as she examined the room.

"So that four-eyed girl is Nagato?"

She asked indicating me before turning without receiving an answer.

"Hi there! I'm Haruhi Suzumiya! This one here in PE uniform is Koizumi; while this little girl here with extraordinarily large breasts is Mikuru Asahina. As for that guy, you should know him, right? He's John Smith!"

"John Smith...?"

I was completely stunned as I heard the first girl refer to Kyousuke by the unfamiliar name. Pushing my glasses up in order to make sure I was seeing correctly I looked to Kyousuke in disbelief. He simply shrugged his shoulders and seemed to accept the name. I had to admit that it wasn't any better than his other nickname.

"So... This is the SOS Brigade, huh? There's not a lot in here, but it's not a bad room. It's worth bringing some stuff over."

The newly identified Haruhi said as she wandered around the room, examining everything with interest.

"So, what do we do next?"

She asked as if it the appearance of three complete strangers suddenly barging into an unknown clubroom was an everyday event.

"I'm for making this room our headquarters, but it's so inconvenient to get here. It'll be a waste of time to come over here after school. I don't have any connections with anyone from North High. Oh yeah, why don't we just set a time and meet at the coffee shop in front of the station?"

I couldn't help the troubled look I made at hearing this. Miss Asahina only trembled and Koizumi simply smiled.

I decided that I had to speak before this situation became any more confusing than it already was. However, I was stopped from opening my mouth as a noise filled the air.

_Ding!_

Without warning the computer which sat untouched somehow came to life. My head turned immediately and I made a sound of confusion.

Miss Asahina raised herself higher in order to see what had caught our attention. The screen made a small static sound, and before my stunned eyes began to glow.

However instead of the OS the screen remained black and a single cursor blinked steadily.

Kyousuke was the first to emerge from his shock as he pushed Miss Suzumiya aside and moved to my side.

"Let me have a look,"

Despite the situation I felt my face heat slightly. However, my curiosity was peaked and I turned to the screen as well.

YUKI.N If you are reading this, I am probably no longer myself.

The words which I read shook me to my core as despite having no memory of ever doing so, it appeared it was myself who had left the message which continued to appear on the monitor.

"What's going on here? No one's typing anything, this is creepy!"

I heard Miss Suzumiya say and looked up from my shock. However I barely heard as Mr. Koizumi attempted to rationalize the strange event, as I caught sight of the look of absolute concentration on Kyousuke's face. It was so intense I could see him straining his eyes, refusing to even blink as the message continued.

Turning my gaze back to the cursor which continued to write the message which had so captivated Kyousuke I read what was on the screen.

YUKI.N This is the Emergency Escape Program. To activate it, hit the "Enter" key, otherwise,  
hit any other key. Once activated, you will be given a chance to repair the space-time continuum.  
However, neither success nor your safe return can be guaranteed.

Emergency Escape...Program? Escape from what? The enigmatic message which I continued to read only became more confusing as I read. However, it seemed that Kyousuke had no trouble understanding as his eyes moved rapidly, almost hungrily devouring the words.

YUKI.N This program can only be executed once. Once it is executed, it will be deactivated.  
Should you choose not to activate it, it will also be deactivated. Are you ready?

It seemed that that was the end of the message as the cursor simply flickered non-stop at the end.

Kyousuke simply stared at the computer completely lost in his thoughts as Miss Suzumiya, seemingly reaching the end of her patience rushed over and stared over his shoulder to read the screen

"What does it all mean? Is it some secret organization? John, stop fooling around and explain already!"

I turned my attention back to the screen and simply stared in shock. Kyousuke spoke up and I dragged my gaze away from the monitor.

"Nagato, do you have any recollection of this?"

It took a moment for me to gather my shattered nerves enough to answer.

"...No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

He didn't answer and instead turned to examine the words on the screen again. An indescribable look appeared on his face for a moment before he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Hey, John. What's wrong? You look so strange."

Miss Suzumiya said in a concerned voice. However Kyousuke seemed to barely acknowledge her presence as he stared out into space blankly.

"Please leave me alone for a while. I'm trying to organize my thoughts."

Miss Suzumiya and Mr. Koizumi exchanged a glance but no words passed between them. Meanwhile poor Miss Asahina had simply faded into the background as she watched the events which unfolded around her, looking back and forth like a small bird. As for myself I found myself staring at the unusual man who had seemingly without effort inserted himself into my life

It had been such a simple gesture really. All he really did was help me get a Library card, but with that one kind act it was as if our lives had been wound together almost as if someone had planned it out specifically for that purpose.

When he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere only three days before it had come as an absolute surprise and his behavior while so very different from before had nonetheless drawn me even more to him.

Three days. It had only been three days and yet still...every time I saw him my face would heat up and even breathing became more difficult. I refused to believe that it was love after so short a period, but… given time… it was possible.

My thoughts were interrupted as Kyousuke moved for the first time since he had last spoken, reaching into his jacket and bringing out a crumpled piece of paper which I immediately recognized.

"I'm sorry Nagato, but you can have it back."

He said, although his voice seemed to echo as if he was speaking from the end of a tunnel. I watched disconnectedly as my hand reached out to receive the blank club application form which I had given him only two days before.

My heart seemed to fill with lead and my hearing filled with background noise as I tried to take the paper which seemed to flicker in the nearly nonexistent wind. My numb fingers missed the first time before I managed to grab a hold of it on my second try.

"This..."

My voice shook as I lowered my eyes, trying to hide the tears which I'm sure were beginning to gather there.

"However," he quickly said, "To tell the truth, I was already a member of this room to begin with. There was no need for me to join the Literature Club, as for the reason..."

My breath caught in my throat and I looked up slightly barely raising my head which had fallen in my sorrow.

"As for the reason, that's because I'm a member of the SOS Brigade."

I barely saw as he stretched out his finger and hit the "Enter" key on the computer; however I looked up in shock as a shrill cry filled the air. The cry originated from Miss Asahina however her gaze was stuck in horror at the spot where Kyousuke stood.

I turned my eyes quickly and was just in time to see as Kyousuke's body, which was already completely translucent, fade away completely. I stumbled back in shock as my mind tried to make sense of what my eyes were seeing.

"John! Wait, No! Don't go! Take me with you."

Miss Suzumiya cried loudly before her voice lowered to a whisper. Her shoulders shook as she stood staring forlornly at the space where Kyousuke had disappeared. Koizumi simply stood with wide eyes and open mouth open, unable to speak.

"Damnit. You were supposed to take me with you this time!"

Miss Suzumiya yelled before she collapsed and tears began to fall from her eyes. I saw this all, but my mind was endlessly repeating the last few moments which had occurred. The shock I was feeling seemed to extend to every part of me as I walked up without a word and reread the message the other me had left for Kyousuke.

My mind pulled up the first conversation I ever had with Kyousuke when he came rushing into the Literature Clubroom. He had asked if I knew him and when I hesitantly agreed, he had said he knew things about me as well. My heart had leapt at first, but as he spoke I only became more confused. However, now the things he had said didn't seem so unbelievable.

Who was she, this other me? What was it he had said? A human interface from an alien data entity? It seemed like something from one of the books I read, but I couldn't refute what had just occurred.

"W... What happened to him? W... Where did he go? I don't understand anything that's happening."

Miss Asahina wailed in misery as she shook in absolute shock still staring at where Kyousuke had faded away.

"It is possible that he returned to his own world."

Mr. Koizumi stated softly, almost as if to him. Seeing my questioning stare he smiled abashedly.

"Oh, that's right. You and Miss Asahina don't know. It seems that Mr. Smith was merely a visitor from another dimension, a slider if you will. He only explained this to myself and Miss Suzumiya earlier today, and I admit that I was skeptical but after what we just witnessed it no longer seems that I can deny his claims."

The way he said this was clearly an attempt to cover his unease and was far too calm to be real; but it was enough to soothe the rest of our nerves and stop Haruhi's gentle sobbing.

"I see."

I said in a monotonous tone as I came to grips with the new reality I found myself in. I watched as Miss Suzumiya rose and wiped her eyes before turning around and putting a large smile on her face.

"Alright. From now on this is the SOS Brigade just like the one where John came from. We four are the only ones who know what happened to him so that's where we start. Nagato, you knew him the longest so you go first. Tell us how you met him."

Miss Suzumiya's command was so sudden that I found myself speaking before I knew what happened. I explained that he had helped me make a Library card in May. I hadn't been able to thank him at the time and in retrospect the Kyousuke who had helped me before probably wasn't the same one who had stormed the Literature Clubroom three days ago. I explained what had happened during our meeting and Miss Asahina's face became red as she heard how he had pressed me up against the wall.

Haruhi looked contemplative as she listened and then turned to Miss Asahina.

"Did you ever talk to him before today?" she asked intently staring with incredible force at Miss Asahina who went even redder.

"Y…Yes. I spoke to him once."

Haruhi smiled triumphantly and motioned for her to continue which she did growing increasingly uncomfortable as she spoke. When she mentioned how he had mentioned the birthmark on her breast Haruhi seemed to perk up before attacking the frightened girl.

"Let me see, let me see, Aha! It's true, there it is!"

She pointed it out to everyone there triumphantly as she pushed the mortified girl into view. Mr. Koizumi coughed briefly and averted his eyes as Miss Asahina trembled in embarrassment and misery.

"Miss Suzumiya, perhaps it might be wise to allow Miss Asahina to cover herself."

I could only stare in shock at the brazen girl who assaulted the poor girl and proudly displayed her cleavage to the entire room as if it was entirely natural.

"Now it's our turn." She said brightly as Miss Asahina hurriedly closed her shirt and sobbed on the side. She then proceeded to explain how she and Mr. Koizumi had been met by Kyousuke at the end of the school day in front of the gate to the Kouyouen Academy and how he had confronted her. I couldn't help but wonder how Kyousuke had managed to get all the way to the Kouyouen Academy so quickly after school.

Mr. Koizumi continued from there as he explained the adventures Kyousuke 'SOS Brigade had been through. Miss Asahina somehow managed to stop crying as she heard the role she had played in the drama Kyousuke had lived in the other world. My previous suspicions were confirmed as Mr. Koizumi explained my part as an extension of an alien being known as the Integrated Data Sentient Entity.

Despite my knowledge that it wasn't me he was speaking of it still made me happy to know that at least somewhere I had played such a crucial role in his life. The number of times the other me was an important part to the events taking place seemed to be at least twice as many as the others mentioned and for some obscure reason that thought made me warm inside.

Finally we had all had our turn and an awkward silence took hold of the room. Miss Suzumiya began to fidget uncomfortably and finally exploded into motion. Grabbing me with one arm and Miss Asahina with the other she pulled us out of the room.

Dragging us rapidly down the hall she began to talk.

"Okay then, first things first. We need to set up a schedule for us to meet every day. It really is too far for me and Koizumi to walk so we should meet up at the coffee shop in front of the station like I said before. We should also start some events, maybe we could make a movie like the SOS in the other world but it would have to be something original. I won't copy anyone, even if it is another me!"

As she continued to speak rapidly and drag us along I couldn't help wonder what it was that had made Kyousuke so determined to return to the other world if he had to deal with someone like this every day, especially if she had so much power there that three supernatural groups were so focused on her.

Nevertheless the thought that I shouldn't allow her to pull me after her never crossed my mind until later and so I followed.

And so the incredible personality that was Haruhi Suzumiya swept the three of us away. Haruhi convinced Mikuru to willingly join the SOS and Koizumi had no objections to following Haruhi to the end of the world.

Other than us it seemed that no one had ever heard of Kyousuke and after several days of fruitless searching it seemed that even his school records and address had disappeared from all records both public and private. Koizumi theorized that with Kyousuke's return to his original world, all evidence that he had ever existed in our world had left with him.

It made sense, but nobody in our group was willing to accept it. Nevertheless life went on and two years after the formation of the new SOS, Mikuru left for University. Haruhi and Koizumi began dating and eventually married, moving to a city upstate and expanding the SOS Brigade into an actual company.

As for myself I graduated from a small University and became a writer. I was inspired by the adventures Haruhi and Koizumi had told me Kyousuke had lived in his original world and so I told his tale as best I could. Once a year Koizumi, Haruhi, Mikuru and I still meet and talk, telling each other about new things in our lives and reminiscing over the one mysterious man who drew us together and then left just as quickly as he came. The only proof he ever existed is the memories we four share and the small computer that sits untouched in the corner of my living room.

_Ding!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Authors Note:**

Reviews are appreciated. Tell me how I did even if you think it sucked. Press the pretty button. Haruhi commands it.


End file.
